Network-based marketing refers to a collection of marketing techniques which take advantage of links between consumers to increase sales. More specifically, the ability to identify “influencers”, e.g., those individuals who are influential in affecting how others purchase products and/or services is very important for marketing. For example, a network-based marketing technique may attempt to direct marketing efforts towards individuals in the hope that these individuals will in turn influence others within their social network. However, it is very difficult to identify the individuals within each social network as the influencers of the social network.